1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to an article of manufacture and method for tree shaped candle holder for use in connection with candle bearing ornaments. The article of manufacture and method for tree shaped candle holder has particular utility in connection with tree shaped candle holders comprised of twisted wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Article of manufacture and method for tree shaped candle holders are desirable for adding illumination and ornamental beauty to an environment.
The use of candle bearing ornaments is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 747,780 to Schimpf discloses a candelabrum having a body or upright and arms adjustably and removably connected with the body or upright. A locking member for the upper portion of the arms connects to the body or upright. A candleholder engages with the locking member to hold the member in position. However, the Schimpf '780 patent does not have a tree shaped candle holder comprised of twisted wire, nor does it have roots embedded in a concrete base.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,629,531 to Reisert discloses a miniature candelabrum having L-shaped wires having vertical stems twisted together and adapted to form a support to be inserted in a cake. Each wire having an offset portion terminating in a candle receiving socket integral at its upper end. However, the Reisert '531 patent does not have a tree shaped candle holder comprised of twisted wire, nor does it have roots embedded in a concrete base.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,732 to Fisher discloses an artificial tree having a support base. A trunk member is removably connected to the base with connection means for supporting the trunk outwardly away from the base's support surface. A limb member is connected to the trunk member, an electric light is secured to the limb member and is electrically connected to the power supply means regulated with voltage reduction means connected to the tree's base. The electric light can be directly connected to the trunk member and the tree's base can include means for rotating the trunk member. However, the Fisher '732 patent does not have a tree shaped candle holder comprised of twisted wire, nor does it have roots embedded in a concrete base.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an article of manufacture and method for tree shaped candle holder that allows tree shaped candle holders comprised of twisted wire. The Schimpf '780, Reisert '531 and Fisher '732 patents make no provision for a tree shaped candle holder comprised of twisted wire, nor does it have roots embedded in a concrete base.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved article of manufacture and method for tree shaped candle holder which can be used for tree shaped candle holders comprised of twisted wire. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the article of manufacture and method for tree shaped candle holder according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tree shaped candle holders comprised of twisted wire.